What have you done
by Slytherin-Abbyforever
Summary: Dramione. Just when Hermione is about to tell Draco information that will change their entire future, he takes off. Song fic series.
1. No air

_**Hi all. SlytherinAbby again. This is my first Dramione fic, my second Harry Potter fic. Both WIP.**_

**_This fic came to me a few weeks ago and I have been spending all my time planning the story outline and picking the songs. It will most likely be about 8 parts long, all with different songs. And the order is what I like to call in my writing, Tarantino style. Which basically means that the story will not run in order. It will be easy to follow though, so no fear there. I am not thrilled with the length of this first chapter and if I decide to use the full song, the chapter will double in size and be resized tomorrow. _**

**_This first chapter takes place the year after Grad. I guessed the ages of Draco's parents, cos... well, it's my story and I can if I want to. _**

**_Song: 'No air' by Jordin Sparks_**

_**CHAPTER ONE NO AIR**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_

"So, that's it? You come in here and decide to end our relationship, and I'm supposed to accept that without good reason?" Hermione shrieked, tears streaming down her young face.

"I have to be true to my roots and I am definitely not doing that with you." He said, his face absent of any real emotion, a mask he was certainly adept to after a lifetime of practice. He had wanted to throw the word mud-blood into the breakup to finalize it, but he just couldn't will himself to do it.

"Get out!" Suddenly burst from the feisty witch, her eyes blazing and wand aimed at his chest.

"Hermione…"

"Don't. Just get out. I don't want to see your face ever again!" She yelled as she threw a curse at the door, flinging it open to emphasize her point.

"I hope one day you'll understand." He muttered as he left the room, closing the door silently behind him. As soon as she saw that he was gone, she collapsed to the floor and started hyperventilating. With what little strength she had left, already with her wand in her hand, she summoned her patronus. The playful otter was sent to Ginny Weasley, an emergency signal they had thought of during the war, that had defeated Voldemort.

* * *

"Hermione?!" Ginny arrived less than a minute after the patronus had reached her, apparating alongside Harry Potter. They appeared, wands at the ready when they discovered their bestfriend unconscious on the ground, clutching her wand.

* * *

"'Mione." The former Head-girl could hear the faint sound of her friend's voice, willing her eyes open.

"Gin?" She croaked, not fully waking yet.

"Yeah, it's me." The read-head assured her, stroking her hand. "Don't sit up yet, Harry's fetching the mediwitch."

"But…" She tried fighting, as she opened her eyes and saw that she was connected to a magical IV, pumping potions into her system. "Are these safe… what…?"

"Hermione Granger, calm down." Ginny said holding the older witch down. "The doctors know and wouldn't give you anything to harm the baby, and yes the baby is fine. Unless you keep fighting me, that is." She practically yelled in her face to calm her.

"Oh, thank Goodness." Hermione said, laying back on the bed, her hands immediately cupping the tiny belly that still safely housed her baby. "Does that mean Harry knows?"

"No. I always managed to get rid of him when it came up. And the doctors know that only you and I know about the baby so they are going to respect that." She explained.

"Wow, that's so great."

"So, now that the good news is out of the way, do you want to tell me what the hell happened?" Ginny sat on the corner of the bed, where Hermione's legs were not.

"What did happen?" She asked, herself, a puzzled look gracing her face.

"You sent me your patronus, so we rushed to your place. You were out cold on the floor, and had been crying. I know you were supposed to be telling Draco today about…"

"Don't ever mention that name to me again!" She suddenly burst out, tears starting to leak from her dark eyes.

"Calm down, health and child in danger from psycho outbursts. So I take it he wasn't pleased about the baby?"

"I didn't even get a chance to mention it before he broke up with me." She sobbed. "Now, I never will tell him."

"Ouch."

"I should have put him in the hospital, not me."

"I thought it had something to do with him. Did he leave you passed out on the floor like that, cos I'll Avada him right now and spend eternity in Azkaban smiling for doing it." She threatened.

"No, but good to know." She said sniffing to stop herself from crying. "It happened after he left."

"Asshole. Okay, I am not going to mention his bastard name again, until after this angel is born and I suggest you do that same. It is only going to upset you."

"I know."

_**I'm here alone, didn't want to leave**_

_**My heart wont move, it's incomplete**_

_**Wish there was a way that I can make you understand. **_

Draco tried to busy himself with packing his bag, but the silent felt like it was suffocating him. After he had avoided it for nearly an hour, he picked up one his most prized possessions. Even more precious than his wand. A wizard photograph from the previous summer, him holding tightly to the laughing witch in his arms, as he pulled her in for a kiss, for the photo. He vaguely remembered the She-Weasel being the one that snapped that happy moment, and knew it would be that very witch that was after his blood now. He briefly considered putting the picture in his bag but then put it back down on the table, while he shrunk his bag to the size of a pebble and clipped it to his belt.

He started for the stairs when he saw a flash of green jet across the hall at the bottom. Where he knew his mother had fallen asleep by the fire, reading.

* * *

_"Ye__sterday, at approximately one AM, an attack was lodged on Malfoy Manor. Death eaters that have evaded recapture since their escape from Azkaban prison late last week, were said to be responsible for the brutality against the prominent pureblood family. Since the downfall of Lord Voldemort, there has been great competition amongst his former followers for the dark lord's position. The Minister of Magic revealed that the use of the worst unforgiveable, the death curse, was committed to exterminate the family. It has been confirmed that the deceased included convicted death eater, Lucius Malfoy, 43, his wife Narcissa Malfoy (ne. Black), 40, and their son Draco Malfoy, 19. The vast Malfoy fortune has been seized and is to remain the property of the Ministry until all investigations are complete. The only remaining living relative is convicted death-eater, and twice escaped from Azkaban, Bellatrix LeStrange._

_Senior reporter, Abigail Sphinx" _

_**If I should die before I wake**_

_**It's cos you took my breath away**_

_**Losing you is like living in a world with no air**_

"He's dead?" Hermione cried as he best friend shared the article she had seen in the Daily Prophet. She wanted to be the one to tell her before she read it herself alone, or someone blurted it out insensitively.

"I'm afraid so, darling." The new Headgirl said as she comforted her slightly older friend.

"Are they sure?" Hermione asked, unable to accept that he was gone. She thought that death eaters were the only ones that were immune to the evil they inflicted on others. Now they were taking each other out, loyalty to no one but themselves.

" 'Mione, you know how foolproof the spells are that the Ministry complete. He's gone. I'm so sorry."

She started sobbing, all this too much for her. Draco had been taken from her twice in one week and she wasn't going to get him back. The red head caught her as she collapsed to the ground and they sat in silence for an unknown period of time, the only sound was coming from the distraught curly-haired witch.

"It's all my fault." She finally said after sitting herself up the embrace.

"How do you deduce that from death-eaters storming his house?" Ginny asked, ready to get angry at her friend with genius intelligence and not using it.

"If I hadn't have fought him, or kicked him out so quickly, he would have still been at my apartment…" She paused. "He'd still be alive."

"You don't know that. Death eaters are persistent, if nothing else. They would have kept trying until they got him. And they would have had you in the way, and would not hesitate to kill you, Harry Potter's loyal friend." Ginny tried, but she simply shook her head. "And, might I remind you that he was the one that cut you out, not the other way around."

"If I had just told him about the baby..."

"Not true."

"Wait." Hermione said putting her hand up to silence her friend. Her brows furrowed and the familiar look in her eyes returned that alerted Ginny to what exactly was happening in the older girl's brain. It was brilliance in motion. A look the preceded many a revelation that saved the Golden Trio's life, far too many times in their youth. "He knew."

"What?" Ginny asked, disappointed with the simple and yet cryptic duo of words.

"Draco. He knew the attack was coming. He knew he was in danger and that he had to get out of there or die trying. He hurt me in the most brutal way, so I would not around for the attack, or could be used as leverage, and killed." She explained, before breaking into a new stream of tears.

"What?" Ginny asked, thrown by the sudden outburst of tears.

"He's dead. He died without me telling him he was going to be a father, or what I really feel for him. He died after I told him I never wanted to see him again."

"He was being a bastard, after all. If you'd known what he knew, it would have been different." Ginny tried.

"I guess we'll never know."

_**But how, do you expect me**_

_**To live alone with just me**_

_**Cos my world revolves around you **_

_**It's so hard for me to breathe **_


	2. Human

CHAPTER TWO HUMAN

**Hey there again party people. Here is the next instalment for my 'What have you done' series. Like I warned you in the first chapter, the updates are not ordered properly, and so are not following immediately after the last. This is almost five years after the first, and so on. **

**As for the child's speech, I modelled it after my three year old nephew, who by chance (and extremely helpful for the purposes of my fic) has adopted his father's London accent and despite living in Australia has a prominent English accent. **

**As for Hermione's qualifications, let's not get caught up on years of medical school. She is an extremely brilliant witch and they are magical so it doesn't need to take so many years to a degree that she has, as it does here in the real world. **

**Song: Human (on the inside) by The Pretenders. **

**And in case someone doesn't know, pronunciation of the child's name, Persephone is: per-sef-on-ee**

_**CHAPTER **__**TWO HUMAN**_

_**I'm only human on the inside**_

"Persephone." The curly-haired witch called into the garden.

"Yes, Mummy." The three year old ran up to the door, her silver curls flowing freely behind her small frame.

"I have to go to Hogwarts now, so do you want to come with me or go to Aunty Ginny's and play with Unca Harry?" Hermione Granger asked, as she again smoothed out the skirt of her best suit.

" 'Ogwarts? Yeah yeah yeah. Can I go with you, Mummy?" The small girl begged, pouting her lips until she saw that was ineffective, changing to a charming smile, her bright blue eyes large with excitement.

"Only if you listen to Mummy. It is a very important meeting and I need you to be a good girl if you come." The witch warned, unable to resist the child's face already.

"I will."

"Miss. Granger." The elder wizard was surprised to see his former Head-girl enter his office.

"Hello, Professor." She said politely before the man rose to welcome her properly. "So you're the brilliant witch I am to be interviewing for the position?"

"Whoever said that, thank them for me. Yes, I guess I am your interview. I just assumed you had my name already."

"No, your college Professor just said you were a confident and overly qualified witch that would be an asset to Hogwarts. I guess he thought it would be a more pleasant surprise if I didn't know that it was you, Miss. Granger."

"Hermione. I think you can call me by my first name now, Professor." Hermione said still reeling from being inside Hogwarts again. She just assumed she wouldn't have that pleasure again after she graduated.

"And you better get used to calling me Albus, if you are to become part of my teaching staff. Except in front of students that is, it will need to be Professor for both of us, but you already know that."

"I haven't even interviewed yet." Hermione pointed out.

"If I had of heard your name I would not have warranted one necessary. Your marks speak for themselves and I have already witnessed your incredible maternal instinct with younger students and of course, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

"Mister, you're very tall." The child commented, having been left out of the conversation too long for someone with Malfoy blood. Dumbledore had not noticed another person in the room until that moment, where he had to look very low to spot the little girl.

"Baby, what do we say before we enter a conversation?" Hermione asked, instantly, nothing but warmth in her voice. She then realized that they had failed to acknowledge the girl in their conversation but that was no excuse for lacking manners.

" 'scuse me, Mister." She echoed with a smile on her face, as she tried to peek up at the tall wizard in front of her mother.

"And what is your name, young lady?" Dumbledore asked, as he crouched to her level with a great deal of difficulty.

" 'Sephony 'Ranger." The three year old attempted.

"Persephone May Granger." Hermione corrected, sounding it out for her child to better learn it.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"Thanks." Persephone said, beaming at the compliment, before something in the background caught her attention. "Mummy, look. A bird!" She excitedly shouted before running toward the sleeping Phoenix.

"Don't scare it, Baby. It once caught on fire when Unca Harry was standing right where you are now." Hermione warned.

"But… fire? How?" The little girl narrowed her eyes as her brows furrowed in what had been titled the 'thinking Hermione' look by the Weasleys.

"Seph, Mummy has to start her interview now, so why don't you start playing with the toys you brought in your bag?"

"Kay, Mummy. You wanna play Mister Effesor?" Persephone asked the tall wizard still standing in front of his desk.

"Maybe a little later, Hun. We have to talk boring grown up stuff now." The woman explained. The child silently went to a corner and emptied her bag out onto the floor, scattering the crayons and Barbie dolls that she had inside.

_**I thought you'd come through,  
I thought you'd come clean  
You were the best thing I should never have seen**_

"Ginevra, your three o'clock is here." The goblin said as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Thanks. Send him in." The red-head looked up from her paperwork as her next appointment walked in. The date marked her second year working at Gringotts, and the Weasley's could not be more proud of her for it.

"So, the She-Weasel's called Ginevra?," Came the recognizable voice of the blonde wizard. "The Weasley's should be recognized as dark wizards for that kind of evil inflicted upon their offspring."

"Malfoy?" She stuttered as she watched him sit down at her desk like a regular appointment.

"The one and only." He smiled, putting his hands up as if to preset himself. "Well, the only one left."

"What the fuck?" She yelled as she stood with her wand drawn to the man. There was no way this could be anybody else, as the doors to Gringotts removed all enchantments, and if he was truly dead, Polyjuice potion would not work to make someone look like him either.

"Oh, and a dirty mouth. What a great job they did with you." He sneered.

"But you were dead." She pointed out, not lowering her wand.

"I'm back. Simple as that."

"No, not simple as that. _Everybody_ thinks you're dead." She said accentuating the word everybody.

"That was kinda the point, Weaslette." He muttered and she was tempted to smack him across the face at that moment.

"You're lucky I haven't thrown you out of here yet for what you have done. Don't keep pushing me."

"My sincerest, _Ginevra_. Again, my condolences on that by the way. I am here for my house and inheritance." He stated simply, straying the topic before she hexed him for mocking her name again.

"You just come back and expect…" She started ranting before he cut her off. He stood abruptly and it was clear that he was angry. Ginny threw a quick silencing charm on the door before the goblins got curious.

"I came back to a bank where all my inheritance happens to be, in a country where my house also happens to be, yes." He said very harshly.

"You son of a bitch."

"Okay, I have tolerated the attitude for this long. What the fuck is your problem, Weasley?!"

"What's my problem? Hermione is my bestfriend." She yelled back.

"Oh, so you're still sore about the break-up? Look, I had to…"

"Don't. You clearly have no idea at all." Ginny muttered motioning for the door. "I think you should leave and talk to another consultant about your assets."

"Fine."

_**Now the damage is done...**_

"Draco! Who brought you back to life?" Blaise Zabini rose from his desk to greet a friend he thought they lost years before.

"All me, baby." He smirked as they did the 'manly, one hand pat on the back' hug. "Did you miss me, Zabini?"

"Like herpes. Now, pray tell, old friend. How the fuck did you get away?" The wizard said as he returned to his desk in the Ministry.

"Hey, if Potter can do it, I definitely can. And all without damaging this perfect face." The blonde said as he admired his reflection in his friend's name plaque from his desk.

"Perfect, my ass."

"I wouldn't know what your ass looks like but I can always ask your wife. How is Goyle? Did he wear a dress on your wedding day or were you both in suits?"

"Oh, gay jokes. Not back ten minutes and I already wish you were still dead." Blaise said angrily as he took the plaque from Draco and sitting it back on his desk.

"Ouch, Blaises. That hurts. But I understand." Draco said seriously. "How in the hell are you ever going to get laid again, with me back?"

"So, Malfoy. All pleasantries aside, what the hell did you want?"

"I want information." He said simply.

"Well, D.M, there's a hell of a lot of it here. What specifically do you need info on?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Oh, really?" Blaise asked, the biggest smile Draco had ever seen gracing the other pure-blood's face. "So, you were shagging Granger, seventh year?"

"Watch it, Blaise. Just give me what I want." Draco demanded.

_**I'm only human on the inside  
And if looks could deceive,  
Make it hard to believe  
I'm only human on the inside**_

"I hope that having Persephone wont be a problem for the job." Hermione said softly as she was wearing of the little girl listening in. "I mean, during classes, she stays with Ginny Potter, so that wont interfere with here."

"I'm sure that we can accommodate you both." Dumbledore said. "So, you accept the role?"

"Definitely. Thank you so much, Professor." She beamed. "Um…"

"Your accommodation. Were you planning on staying at Hogwarts?" The old wizard asked.

"I was hoping so. My lease has just ended and I would rather save the extra money to send Persephone to private school next year. That is, if there is way we can both stay in the castle."

"Yes, no problem. Private school? How old is that darling child?"

"Three, nearly four. But she is quite advanced so she has been accepted for next year. But until then, she is completely taken care of during the day."

"Not surprising that your daughter is gifted. I take it, you're not married?" He asked, weary of the answer.

"No, Professor. Persephone's father… he's not with us anymore."

"Hermione Jane Granger, born…" Blaise started reciting from her file that he conjured from the muggle-born department.

"I know that much, you git. I want to know from the last few years. While I've been gone." Draco interrupted.

"Let's see… qualified doctor trained with witches at St. Mungos. Just accepted a position at Hogwarts, as their mediwitch since Madam Pomfrey died." He started, pausing to look at Draco who prompted him on by moving his hand in a circular motion. "Residing in Hogwarts for the school year, previously occupying a flat in Oxfordshire."

"Anything else?"

"Uh, yeah. She has one dependent." He said gauging the other man's reaction. "A daughter."

"Married?"

"No."

"And the child's father?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Not stated on our records." Blaise said regrettably.

"You call yourself a detective. Do you know anything about Granger and her daughter?" He demanded standing and slamming his hands on the desk in front of him.

"Settle. Persephone May Granger, born February 13th, 2010."

"Wait, what?" Draco recoiled, as if slapped.

"The kid's name is Persephone…"

"Not that. She was pregnant when my house was attacked and I had to flee?" He asked, even though he knew the answer and just wanted hear a lie to let his life go back to normal.

"Looks like."

"Do you have any idea what this means?" Draco asked, grabbing the younger wizard by his robes.

"I'd be an idiot if I didn't." Blaise smiled, noting the other man's obvious discomfort at the knowledge.

"You'd be an idiot either way." Draco sneered as he dropped Blaise into his chair and slammed the door as he left.


	3. Who knew

_****_

CHAPTER

_**THREE~ WHO KNEW ? **_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I should be studying for my exam but I was distracted until I could get this update done. I have been struggling without my darling muse, Erin.

This chapter flips back to after chapter one.

Song: P!nk "Who knew."

Sorry if Hermione seems a little OOC at the start here. I guess I projected to how I would be emotionally given the same situation.

I finally made a banner for this fic with the amazing (yeah, right) paint so it isn't anything special.

Banner~ .com/albums/cc343/Slytherin_

**CHAPTER 3.**

_**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong**_

"Come on, Hermione." Ginny tried from behind the door to her best-friend's bedroom.

"No, forget it. I'm not going." She called back when she threw her shoes back on the floor.

"'Mione." Ginny tried.

"No. I can't. Just go without me." Her voice was breaking and Ginny could tell that she had started crying.

"You have to go. You know it."

"No." Hermione said as she opened the door to reveal that she had gone as far as dressed in her black suit, tears streaming her face. "I can not go there and stand among people that are allowed to mourn and pretend that he was just a school enemy to me. I'll stay here and express my emotions by myself."

"No one will notice if you are more upset than you should be." The red-head explained.

"I'm not going, Gin. I'll show my respect in my own time, but if I go today there'll be a problem."

"Look, I know it's the biggest cliché, but you could always explain any extra tears on your pregnancy."

"First of all, no. Second, nobody knows I am pregnant and it would cause more trouble if they did."

"'Mione, come on. You need to go. Even if it is for your own closure."

"I am fully aware that he is dead. How's that for closure?" She asked, slamming the door again before getting an answer.

* * *

"Do you really want to know how it went?" Ginny asked as she sat in Hermione's apartment, long after the funeral.

"Yes." Hermione sat on the couch, noticeably calmer than when left earlier that day.

"Well, it was a Slytherin fest. It's his parent's funerals tomorrow, and there was hardly any family there at all. And Snape gave the Eulogy. Did you know he was Draco's godfather?"

"I did."

"And Pansy Parkinson gave an admirable performance as the grieving ex-girlfriend. 'We were to be married, blah blah blah…'" Ginny explained putting on a more pretentious voice to be Pansy.

"Someone should take that bitch out." Hermione said casually, but as soon as the words left her mouth she gave a shocked gasp as her hands flew to the offending orifice.

"Oh, that was brilliant." Ginny laughed, as she watched her best-friend's face redden to the colour of her own hair.

"I so didn't mean that. Well, I did but…" Hermione was at a loss for words, something she didn't deal with often.

_**When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong**__**  
**_

"Hermione dear, you need to eat." Mrs. Weasley tried as the usually vocal girl sat at the table surrounded by red-heads.

"I'm good, Mrs. Weasley. I hope you don't take offense, I just think I am going to skip lunch."

"Why don't you go to Ginny's room and lay down? You seem a little tired." Molly added, and Hermione got up instantly to escape given the chance.

"I'll be right back, Mum." Ginny explained as she followed her best-friend.

* * *

"Mione, you okay?" Ginny asked as she opened the door and heard the older girl sniffing.

"Not really. Apologize to your mother for me. I just don't think I could keep anything down right now."

"She understands." Ginny said. "Is it Draco, or your parents?" The red-head asked as she pulled the former Head-girl into a consoling hug, letting her tears run down her shoulder.

"A little of both. I probably should have waited a little after the funeral to tell my parents about the baby. I had no idea they would be so cruel though." Hermione sobbed.

"Me neither. But you know you are welcome here as much as you need it, Mione."

"I know. But I should at least be able to tell your mother why I am here so early this year and why I am not myself."

"Tell you what. We'll both tell Harry and Ron, and I'll tell my mother for you." Ginny offered.

"Would you do that?"

"Of course. I'll even kill my brother for you if he decides to be a prat." Hermione laughed the first time she had in a while.

"Thanks, Gin. That would be a huge relief."

_**When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong**_

"Mummy, can I talk to you about something?" Ginny asked, her mother knowing the seriousness based on her address to her.

"Yes, what is it?" Molly asked, putting the dish-towel down and facing her youngest.

"It's actually… about Hermione." Ginny hesitated. She was relieved it wasn't her in the predicament but it wasn't too much easier knowing the Weasley temper was strong in her mother.

"Oh, don't bother, dear." Molly almost laughed off. "I know."

"You… wait, what?" The young woman was flabbergasted.

"Ginevra, I've been pregnant six times. I can see the signs by now, and know it wasn't just the death of a student that got to Hermione." Molly said.

"Yeah, that." Ginny coughed, caught out by the reference to Draco in the middle of the reveal. "That was easy."

"Not so fast." Molly said catching her daughter's shoulder and planting her back in the chair. "Keep going."

* * *

"Hermione dear, come help me with the washing in the garden, will you?" Molly asked as she finally emerged from Ginny's room for a drink.

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley." She forced a smile as she dreaded where this conversation was going to go. From what Ginny had told her, she already figured it out herself and failed to get more detail from her daughter.

* * *

"Ginny didn't tell me, but she assured me to the fact that this baby is not my first grandchild, correct?" Molly asked, first and foremost.

"Biologically, no. Nothing has happened between Ron and myself." Hermione almost couldn't breathe at the first thing she was defending. It caught her off guard.

"Just checking. And the father's contribution to this baby's future?"

"Non-existent. The baby's father was killed just after the battle." Hermione had to look away from the woman to compose herself, getting one look at her concerned motherly eyes.

"That would… wait. Who was it, a few weeks ago?" She tried to remember. "Not the young Malfoy. Draco?"

"You'll know as soon as you see the baby anyway. Yes. Draco and I had been dating." Tears were free-flowing from her tired eyes, yet again.

"You've told your parents?"

"Yes. They're not going to support me." Hermione's small body was captured by the older woman. "If it weren't for Ginny, I'd be all alone."

"You will never go through anything alone. As part of one of the largest wizard families in England, I don't know how you thought that." Molly said passionately.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley. You have no idea how much that means to me." Hermione sniffed, hugging the woman tighter.

"Now, go get yourself cleaned up before dinner, dear. Don't think I am letting you miss another meal."

_**They knew better  
**__**Still you said forever  
And ever**_

_**Who knew**_

"How are we going to tell Harry and Ron?" Ginny asked Hermione as they sat up in her room after dinner, the latter feeling much better.

"I don't know. They always said Draco was no good. Now I have to explain this to them."

"Oh, like they're perfect. My brother certainly isn't and I love Harry, but he's just as bad as Ron." She added.

"How do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Harry's tried that, 'I want to be selfish right now' thing that all boys have to take for a spin at least once in their lives. And Draco had your greater good concerned when he did it."

"What did you say to Harry?" She asked.

"Let's just say, he won't try that one again. So, when are we going to do this?" The red-head asked.

"Well, it'll be easier to do it with both at the same time, so we have to wait until Harry's here."

"Which'll be early tomorrow." Ginny answered, and at her friend's surprise, "I'm a demanding girlfriend, and persuasive as well. I won't deny that."

"I don't know how you two ended up together, I really don't."

"Imagine my surprise when you ended up with the Ice Prince of Slytherin."

* * *

"Ginny, what is this about?" Harry asked as he and his best-friend were seated rather forcefully by the red-headed female.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Ron asked.

"If you two would sit down and shut your soup coolers, you'll know sooner." She said. "It's important."

"Okay, Ron and I will be quiet."

"Fine." The red-head agreed with his friend.

"Gee, thank you, Ronald." She said waving her wand over her boyfriend and her brother to silently glue them both to the couch. "Now, when Hermione and I speak, you are not to. No matter what is said, you will only dialogue when addressed with a question, like so. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Ron?"

"Fine." He muttered again. Ginny left the room to return seconds later with Hermione.

"They're ready."

_**Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool**_

"So, what do you think?" Hermione asked after she explained what had happened with their break-up and how she thought he only did it because he knew he was going to be killed, and then the baby. As well as her parent's reaction.

"Um…" Ron trailed off as he caught his sister's eye from where she was standing behind Hermione. She ran a finger across her throat and muttered 'I'll kill you' as she did. "Whatever you need, we're here for you, 'Mione."

"Exactly. You don't have to go through this alone." Harry added as Ginny lifted the charm that had them stuck to the spot and they both enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Just quietly, that prat is kinda lucky he's dead. I don't care if he was aware of his coming death, to break up with Hermione like that. I'd hex his ass into next year." Ron said as he and Harry lay down in his room that night.

"True. So, what do you think of Hermione becoming a mother?" Harry asked.

"Well, she has certainly been practicing for the role with us since first year." Ron joked. "I think she'll be great."

"Yeah, she will." Harry agreed. "Bet she's already got every book ever published on the subject for some light reading."

"Probably." Ron smiled. Suddenly he was laughing.

"What?"

"Just imagining the offspring of our amazing, stubborn Hermione Granger, and the amazing bouncing ferret himself, Draco Malfoy." Harry joined in the laugh.

"I am right now claiming the honour of informing the child of when Mummy socked daddy in the face third year."

"Alright. But I get the ferret story then." Ron said.

_**That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
**_

"And that was the first time he told me." Hermione sniffed as she and Ginny sat up in bed, talking about Draco.

"How romantic." Ginny gushed. "He would have made a good father."

"You think?" Hermione asked, as she clutched a framed picture that had been taken from Malfoy Manor by the ministry. Ginny had taken the photograph and asked her father to somehow get it for her. In the moving picture stood Hermione and Draco, laughing and then Draco moving in for a kiss at Ginny's insistence.

"Definitely. He was fiercely loyal, and protective of you. And I know he would have done everything in his power to not be a father like his own."

"Thanks, Gin. For everything." Hermione hugged her tightly. As her grip loosened on the picture, it slipped out of the top of the frame. "Oh, damn."

"Let me fix that for you." Ginny offered as she retrieved the photo from the bed where it landed. As she lifted it to look at the photo, Hermione caught sight of something on the back.

"Gin, can I see that for a sec?"

"Sure."

Hermione turned the photograph over to see Draco's writing, as she recognized instantly and started reading.

_**I'll keep you locked**__** in my head  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you**_

H,

One day

D


	4. IceQueen

**Song: **Ice-Queen by Within Temptation. One of about four used in this fic series.

**A/N: ***My apologies on the really long delay. I have no planned out the entire rest of the series. It will be 9 chapters long if you want an epilogue. I think one is necessary. And I really struggled to find a new (well, not as over-used way) to get them together.

*Re-wrote Deathly Hallows for the purposes of my fic. It will all make sense by the end.

*Yes, he is a death-eater to be HBP compliant, but necessary.

*Plus, I really fell in love with Narcissa in HBP and felt that she proved she would do whatever it took to protect her son.

*Hope that Draco wasn't too OOC.

*Didn't beta it that well yet, cos… well I'm tired. I'll get to it tomorrow. Longer than most other chapters, nearly double chapter one, but I had to stop myself from writing more.

**Timeline:** Set before Draco and Hermione got together, earliest timeline of all chapters so far.

**CHAPTER FOUR: "ICE-QUEEN."**

"You have to get out of here." The blonde yelled as he roused the girl out of her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing what she thought she had, as she pulled the covers over herself even more.

"Don't fight me right now, Granger. Get your wand and get the hell out of this house. Then apparate to the Weasley's or where ever."

"Where are my parents?" She asked worriedly. "How did you get in here?"

"Death eaters are on their way here right now, and you are still asking me questions? Don't know why they call you the smartest witch of the age."

Before she could retaliate, her parents could be heard yelling in the hallway from when they were awoken by their shrieking daughter. Then the familiar black apparitions hit the house, that she had seen from her experience in the Ministry of Magic, when they were attacked. Death-eaters were arriving.

"You need to go." He nearly pleaded.

"I have to get my parents." She had grabbed her wand and saw that the boy had his out already.

"They don't want them, they want you. Go!" He pushed her towards the dresser that held her wand. "I'll get them out."

"Little mudblood." Came the distinct voice of the one death-eater that Hermione had the greatest grudge against, for her rather carefree elimination of her own cousin in front of all of them. "Mudblood." Bellatrix LeStrange repeated, this time in a sing-song tone.

_**On cold wings she's coming  
You'd better keep moving  
For warmth, you'll be longing**_

"Who could have done this to you?" Worm-tail asked as he attended to the witch's wounds. She would have rather bled to death than allow the coward to touch her, but her Lord commanded his assistance, and this she accepted instantly.

"I know exactly who did this and no family loyalty is going to stop me from taking him and his traitorous parents down once and for all."

"What of the mud-blood?"

"She got away thanks to my darling nephew." She sneered, and slapped him. "Do not dare judge me, rat. Just do as you're told."

"Yes, Bellatrix. Of course."

_**She comes at night when you're all alone  
And when she whispers  
Your blood shall run cold  
You'd better hide before she finds you**_

"Family meeting!" Molly Weasley called up the stairs of Grimmauld Place. A series of groans were audible as a flood of red-headed teenagers followed by Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, came down from rooms they were using.

"I wonder who got themselves into trouble now." Percy stated, knowing it could never be him.

"Couldn't possibly be us." The twins chorused in unison.

"I bet it is." Ginny muttered from where she was walking beside her boyfriend.

"Three galleons you're about to lose your youngest child status, Ginevra." Fred countered.

"Another baby?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide.

"Why not?" George added.

"Not nice."

"Don't be jealous, Ginny." Ron laughed with his brothers. "Doesn't mean they'll love you any less."

"It meant that for you when Gin was born, Ronniekins." Fred teased, and they all laughed.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Sit down." Molly said loudly and Harry could see where Ginny got that intimidating yell from that he required to silence everyone during Quiddich trials. That was the first time that the group noticed the two blonde pure-bloods silently seated at the table.

_**On cold wings she's coming  
You'd better keep moving  
For warmth, you'll be longing  
Any day  
**_

"What are they doing here?" Ron was the first to display the Weasley anger they were all renowned for.

"Ronald!" Both Molly and Hermione yelled at the same time.

"Ferret." The red-headed boy muttered so neither Hermione nor his mother would hear him.

"Weasel." Draco muttered back between coughs, for the first time displaying the fact that he didn't want to be there.

"Draco, mind your tongue lest I mind it for you." Narcissa threatened.

"Sorry, Mother. But in all fairness he did start it." The blonde boy explained. The remaining spectators where seating themselves around the table. Hermione was the only one that knew why he was there, having not told anyone else how he saved her parents lives.

"And I'm finishing it." The woman said calmly.

"Tea, Narcissa?" Molly asked, and they all gaped once again at the interaction.

"No, I'm fine thank you, Molly. I do believe your children are curious as to the basis of our presence."

"I'm sure they are." The Weasley matriarch gave a look around the table and they all silenced, waiting. "I wanted some of the order members here for this, but they were all called away on Auror business."

"Why are you talking about the order in front of these deatheaters!" Ron sneered. As soon as the words left his mouth, his mouth appeared to snap shut and he was unable to open it again. Fred lowered his wand.

"Thank you, Fred. This may be a lot to take in, given your history with the Malfoys, but I would appreciate your silence while I speak. If you do not, Fred will do that to all of you.

Narcissa came to me after Draco was forced to take the Dark Mark by his aunt, after Lucius was arrested. Since then she has been part of the order, and has been spying for us."

"What?" They all asked.

"Narcissa is now here because Draco will be staying with us until term starts. His aunt can longer be trusted with even her own nephew's safety."

"As if she hadn't already planned to sell them out since the minute she met Voldemort." Harry all but shouted. This time it was Hermione that silenced the boy's outbursts, knocking his car with her foot until it fell backwards to the ground. "Ow."

"My foot slipped. Sshhh." She said putting her finger to her lips as she looked down to where he now lay.

_**The sun awakes and melts it away  
The world now opens its eyes and sees  
The dawning of a new day**_

"Why did you do it?" Hermione asked as she finally got Draco Malfoy alone, at Grimmauld Place. That was never an easy task with all the Weasleys there.

"Do what?"

"You know what." She couldn't believe he was going to pretend he still did not care about their side, after what he had just done. "You hurt your own aunt to help me…"

Before she could finish her sentence, he had put his hand over her mouth and backed her up against the nearest wall. His pale face was so close that Hermione could feel every word he muttered as a vibration on her own.

"You'll tell no one. I know that even you would not like to see me dead, despite our history."

"I wouldn't." The girl whispered, unable to do more than that with the boy's hand still on her mouth.

"Good. You owe me no life debt, just keep your silence and I may make it through this war." He still had not backed away, but had removed his hand allowing her to speak. She swore she saw something flicker in his eyes at the mention of his probable demise in the impending battle.

"Draco?" Hermione tried, and at the sound of his given name he had never heard her use in direct interaction with him, he stalled.

"Yes."

"Will you tell me one day why you did it?" She asked.

"Perhaps." The blonde pulled away from the girl's personal space, and slowly walked away leaving her speechless.

_**When leaves have fallen and skies turned to grey  
The night keeps on closing in on the day  
A nightingale sings his song of farewell  
You'd better hide from her freezing hell  
**_

"I'm going to kill him, and then his parents." Bella all but yelled.

"You will not!" Lord Voldemort thundered, and all of his followers cowered. His red eyes were fixed to one of his only trustworthy death-eaters, that stayed loyal at all times, when others faltered.

"But, My Lord." Bellatrix bowed her head as she dared question her Lord.

"You disobey me?"

"Never."

"He is of no use at the moment, much like his no-good father was. But your foolish sister thinks she is saving her son by sending him to the light side, giving us access to the strongest wizards banding together to fight us."

"But isn't that what you have Snape for?" She asked, sneering at the man's name. He could prove himself time and time again, but Bella would never believe he was truly working for the dark-side still.

"He will not do anything to help us get into Hogwarts, for fear of losing his alliance with Dumbledore. But this boy is a child and will follow any order I give, and he will get us into that school. He's easier to break than an adult, and easier to try gain the trust of the Order."

_**  
When she embraces  
Your heart turns to stone  
**_

"Why aren't you playing Quiddich too? I know you love it and it could take your mind off of things." Hermione approached the blonde boy as he sat, once again, on his own outside the burrow. They had returned there after getting their supplies for school.

"You know nothing about me, Granger!" He snapped, turning his head back toward his feet.

"I know a lot more than you think."

"Of course, you know everything." He muttered.

"If you're going to act like a child, everyone is going to keep treating you like one. And we both know you hate that." The brunette yelled, getting up to walk away.

"Wait." He called, grabbing her arm.

"Stop grabbing me, Malfoy." Hermione said gravely serious. "I'll listen to whatever you have to say, because if you hadn't warned us, my parents and I would be dead. But if you continue to bully everyone around you, I will not hesitate." She threatened, as he unhanded her and she sat back down.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"You're not as horrible as you try and make out, and what everyone thinks." She reasoned.

"I'm not a house-elf in need of your freeing."

"Fine. We're done here. Have a nice life with you and your ego." She walked away and he didn't bother trying to stop the stubborn girl this time.

_**  
Haven't you seen  
Haven't you seen  
The ruins of her world  
**_

Hermione slammed the door and dropped her book on her bed.

"Insufferable git." She muttered.

"Whattsa matter, 'Mione? Not one of my brother's, is it?" Ginny asked from where she was perched on her bed. Hermione jumped, only then realizing the red-head was in her room, witnessing her temper.

"No, it's not. It's Draco."

"Moody little mutt, isn't he?" She laughed.

"Yes. I understand that his family life is not great, and he has had a lot to deal with, but he is being unnecessarily…" She paused, at a loss.

"Bastardly?" The younger girl added.

"For lack of a better term." Hermione laughed as she agreed with her friend. "I just really want to help him."

"Why?" Ginny asked her.

"I don't know." She lied, having promised not to tell anyone of his act to save her life. "Can you imagine being used like that and then torn away from everything you have been told to believe? Surrounded by people you have been trained to hate? I just feel bad for him."

"Who would have ever thought we would feel compassion for the ferret?"

"War makes people do crazy things, Gin."

_**  
On cold wings she's coming  
You'd better keep moving  
For warmth, you'll be longing  
Any day  
Come on you feel it  
Don't you see it  
You'd better believe**_

"I apologize." Draco almost whispered, and he cringed at the unfamiliar words he had to express.

"Did I hear you right?" Hermione asked, turning toward him from the light-reading she was filling her day with.

"Don't make a big deal out of this. I'm just not used to… well, anything here." He said sitting down beside her, as roars came from the other room, indicating Ron had beaten Harry at Wizard's chess yet again.

"I accept." She conceded. They sat in silence for a quarter of an hour before Hermione was ready to burst.

"Okay, you have to tell me. Why did you do it?"

"Must we?" The blonde boy asked.

"Before today you had to alliance to the Order. You hated me for my blood before you even knew me. So, why would you do it? You could have been killed." Hermione ranted, keeping her voice low enough not to draw attention from the next room.

"Yes, I could have."

"For me. Why?" The girl asked, turning her body right around to look into his silver eyes at his answer. He took a deep breath before meeting her stare.

"If one of us deserves to make it out of this war at the expense of the other, it's you." He said simply. That one sentence brought tears immediately to her eyes, and she leaned forward branding his cheek with a kiss before she could over-think it.

"Thank you." She said again.

"Plus, I don't think Potter or Weasley would have made it past first year if it wasn't for your annoying presence." He felt the need to add, at the risk of the conversation being too amicable. She simply laughed at his so obvious defense mechanism.

**Slytherin_Abbyforever**_**  
**_


End file.
